Lollipops and gummi bears
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Part of the Home Sweet Home series. Cute little oneshot about the twins' new favourite candy. Twincest. Cute. Made to make you smile. Really should be rated K, but I'll play it safe.


D/C: JKR is a goddess and owns all HP ppl.

D/C number 2: The song at the beginning is from the TV show Full House. I didn't make it up. I'm not claiming it. Ever watched the show? It's good.

Warning. Cute-sie twincest. Nothing bad, it's rated K+ for Merlin's sake!

Enjoy!  
--  
Lollipops (and gummi bears)  
--

_Lollipops and gummi bears are my favourite treats. When I'm being good, I ask my dad for a sweet. Lollipops and gummi bears are good for treats and we can share, they make me so happy. Make me so happy. So happy as I can be! _

"Woa. That's the coolest lollipop I've ever seen Fred!" little eight-year-old George said to his twin. They were in Honeydukes, a favourite destination of the two little wizards. They had saved up their money from the past few weeks and were now bouncing around the shop looking at all the new candies. Currently George had found lollipops that change colours and flavours constantly.

"Bertie Botts Lolli Pops." Fred read out loud. George grinned.

"Looks good! We should get one!" Fred agreed right away, but then read the price.

"How much did you save Forge?" George reached in his pocket and pulled out shining coins. He counted them to himself and replied, "One sickle and 3 knuts. You?" Fred counted his although he knew he had 12 knuts.

"Not enough." Then the two were struck with an idea.

"Who's to say," Fred started.

"We couldn't combine the money," George continued.

"And share one!" Fred finished. "Brilliant Forgie dear!"

"Likewise Gred!" The two grinned and grabbed one of the enormous candies and brought it up to the counter. The lady smiled at them and they pushed their money to her. She gave them four knuts back in exchange and the twins left happily.

Once outside the shop, the twins were supposed to wait for their mother to get back from the kitchen supplies store, (or something like that. They hadn't really been listening.). So Fred tore off the wrapper and offered the treat to his brother.

"I couldn't." He insisted. "You first."

"Oh, you spoil me so." Fred mocked elegance. They both laughed and Fred sucked on the currently pink sucker for a moment. Her face lit up with delight as the candy changed from strawberry to grape and then lemon in his mouth. He pulled it out, licked it and offered it again to his twin. George thinking nothing but wonder took it happily and shoved it in his mouth greedily. Fred laughed as George's face contorted into a pucker from the sudden burst of lemon. But soon the sour taste had gone away and sweet cherry replaced it.

The magical lollipop kept the twins entertained for about a half an hour until their mother came back, arms full of bags.

"So sorry I'm late boys. The lines were very, very long. Come now, let's get you two home." She knew they were right on her heel with her motherly instinct. However, she had not noticed their new favourite treat. She led the two into a run down shop and they flooed home. Upon arrival, Molly threw her heavy bags on the table and sighed. She turned to the twins.

"What did you two find this time?" She asked the small twins. George pulled the stick from his mouth to reveal a black tongue and teeth. The pink lollipop changed to green and was considerably smaller than when they had bought it. Molly smiled at the new magical candy.

"Changes colour, does it?" she asked. Fred took the sucker and put it in his mouth.

"Flavour too!" He grinned revealing a mouth identical to George's. Molly dropped her jaw a little though. She reached down and took the candy from her son's mouth.

"Have you two been sharing this?" she asked sternly. George looked a little nervous but Fred looked angry.

"Yes! Of course we have." he reached to get it, but Molly pulled it back. George asked apprehensively, "Did we do something wrong?" and Molly kneeled down to their level.

"Boys, I know you don't understand now, and you don't see anything wrong with it, but you mustn't share your lollipops. It's not right." Fred glared at her.

"But why! You always said to share. And you used to not care when we were littler!" She looked sadly at him.

"But you aren't so little now. And you really shouldn't share lollipops. One of you could get sick and share it with the other. And... you wouldn't share it with a girl would you?" she asked as an afterthought. Both boys stuck their black tongues out in disgust.

"No way!" they both shouted.

"And why not?" their mother asked.

"Well..." Fred thought a moment.

"It would be like kissing!" George finished. Molly nodded.

"Ewwwww." Both of the red-head mirrors groaned. Molly nodded.

"So you see?" Both nodded and glanced to eachother. They shared the same thought of disgust and their mother ruffled their hair before standing. She left to put away the things she bought and the twins went to their room to think.

Closed in their room, each in their own bed, they faced eachother. Fred was in deep thought and George looked a little scared.

"G-Gred?" he asked in a little voice. Fred blinked in reply.

"Well... we share EVERYthing, right?" Fred nodded. "Well, what if Mum's... wrong?" Fred sat up suddenly interested. "Well, we've never been hurt by this before. We've always shared. Since when does it matter? It's not like we've never shared lollipops before. Why's it so wrong now?" he demanded.

"Because we're not little anymore." Fred stated quoting his mother dejectedly. George sat up too. He decided he wasn't going take this anymore. It shouldn't matter. They were getting along and they were happy.

"Where you going?" Fred asked.

George just got up and rooted through one of his drawers. "What's your favourite candy?" he asked. Fred grinned.

"You know I love those gummi teddies." George grinned as well and pulled out a blue and clear package of gummi bears. A muggle candy that had been adapted by wizards. Adapted, in that the bears moved and squeaked in pain if you bit them. Only for cruel, devilish children, but Fred and George loved the banned candy. Their father had bought some for them once thinking they were the muggle kind. The twins had stored it away and only ate it on occasion.

So now George pulled a small handful from the bag before replacing it. He picked through the handful and sat on his bed. After removing the orange ones (Fred's favourite that George didn't like at all), he put them in a small pile for Fred and took the green ones for himself (his favourite that Fred despised). He felt the bed sink as Fred joined him and the two split the rest of the colourful gummis before eating any.

Once they had divvied out who got what gummis, they began to eat them, growing into fits of laughter as the charmed candies tried to escape their jaws. After a while the twins had finished the treat and Fred was laying his head on George's stomach, and George was laying breathing peacefully, almost asleep.

"Hey Forge?" Fred whispered, not wanting to rouse him if he were sleeping.

"Mm?" came the mumble for a reply. Fred turned and began idly tracing his finger along his twin's stomach making him squirm a little.

"Well... we shared that candy right?" George groaned but cracked an eye open anyway.

"Yeah."

"Well, what's the difference?" George jolted a little when Fred's finger his a ticklish spot but remained laying in place.

"I'm not sure. Maybe Mum just... Well... she never had a twin right? So maybe it's different. She doesn't know, kuz she's not like us." He answered. Fred nodded.

"You know what? I just got an idea." Fred said sitting up. George followed the suit and waited for Fred to continue. "I say we do whatever we want. We always have, so lets just keep doing it. Nothing's ever happened before. We just won't let Mum know." George nodded in agreement, and the two shook hands in a silent pact.

-

"Do you remember that day George?" Fred asked. The two were at Hogwarts and now they were fifteen. Fred was again lying on George's stomach and drawing pictures on his stomach with his finger. George was laying in the green grass by the lake with his eyes closed, basking in the sun. Right now, a smile graced his black lips.

"Mmm. That I do." he replied. Fred pulled the ever changing sucker from his mouth when it turned green and George opened his mouth. He closed it again feeling the lime candy slip onto his tongue. Fred grinned, showing his black teeth.

"Good ol' days, eh?" he chuckled.

"Mmhmm." Came the muffled reply. George removed the now finished sucker stick and tossed it aside. He opened his eyes, feeling Fred remove his head from his 'pillow'. He met ice-blue eyes and smirked up at his mirror. "Remember why we weren't supposed to be sharing lollipops Gred?"

Fred grinned. "Yep." He leaned down and locked the identical black lips with his. A rainbow of fruit tastes washed through the two of them mixed with the excruciatingly, unexplainable taste of the other. It was nothing brand new, but each kiss was filled with new magic. And what made each one better, but the sticky candy coating on the inside of their mouths with their favourite candy that started it all.

"Sharing lollipops is like kissing." Fred continued after breaking apart with his mirror. He smiled down at George.

"'Cept kissing's better." George answered with a black-lipped smirk.

-  
Yay!

ok, so I have no idea about the wizarding money, so I just kinda made it up. lol.

Hope you liked!

Happy Holidays to yall!  
-J X 


End file.
